Inteligencias
by Breyito-Black-Lupin
Summary: Fic/Drabble participante en el Reto 'Un vistazo al 221B' para el Foro I'm Sherlocked. ¿Qué tan inteligente es Sherlock? ¿Podrá contra John? Leve Johnlock.


**Summary:** Fic/Drabble participante en el Reto 'Un vistazo al 221B' para el Foro I'm Sherlocked. ¿Qué tan inteligente es Sherlock? ¿Podrá contra John? Leve Johnlock.

**Disclaimer:** ¿Enserio es necesario? Okey, okey, ¡no empujen! Los personajes son de Conan Doyle, y esta adaptación de BBC. (Aunque en realidad Sherlock sea de John y viceversa).

**Advertencias:** Ninguna, más que un leve Johnlock. Y está sin betear, así que es seguro que hay más de un error por ahí… Eso si…espero no haber sido muy dura con Sherly…^^U

_**Dedicado a Lenayuri (Lenay-chan) por su cumple. Atrasadísimo, pero mejor tarde que nunca ¿no?**_

…_**.**_

**Inteligencias**

Sherlock estaba trabajando en un experimento en la cocina, cuando la voz de John lo sacó de su concentración (y es que aunque intentara negarlo, siempre había un espacio en la mente de Sherlock que estaba pendiente del doctor).

-Tú crees ser inteligente, ¿no, Sherlock?- podemos decir que el detective consultor le mandó una mirada de "eso-es-más-que-_obvio_-John", porque es verdad, pero respondió de igual modo.

-Sabes que odio repetir las cosas _obvias_, John. Creo que a esta altura de nuestra relación, es ciertamente indiscutible el hecho de que lo soy.

John rodo los ojos.

-No me refería a eso, Sherlock. Es bastante evidente que tienes…habilidades especiales, pero quiero saber exactamente qué tipo de inteligencia tienes.-Sherlock abrió la boca para interrumpir, pero el médico no lo dejo.- Howard Gardner creo la teoría de inteligencias múltiples, y quiero saber qué clase de inteligencia tiene, señor "detective consultor".

El moreno sonrió maliciosamente, y dijo:

-Seguramente tendré todas las inteligencias posibles, así que no sé porqué estamos perdiendo el tiempo.

-Porque tú estás aburrido y estás haciendo un experimento ¡con mi jersey favorito!- el tono era bastante enojado; pero John pensó en algo mejor, y sonrió; aunque trató de ocultarlo.- Tú afirmas que tendrás todas las inteligencias, ¿no?

-Pues sí. Es bastante…-

-_Obvio_, si, si. Aunque yo no lo creo. Ninguna persona puede tener todas las inteligencias…ni siquiera tú, Sherlock.

-¡Por supuesto que puedo!-y ese tono medio ofendido, le dijo a John que estaba por conseguir lo que quería.- Y si no me crees… ¿Porqué no hacemos una apuesta?-¡Bingo! _Siempre tan fácil de picar, Sherly…_ pensó divertido el ex-militar.

-¿Y por qué no? Si yo gano, no tocarás esas malditas melodías en tu violín, a la madrugada (y me refiero al lapso de tiempo desde que yo me acuesto hasta que me levanto) por un mes.

-_Bien_. Y si gano yo (que no tengo ninguna duda de que así será) debemos ir a Angelo's y debes de admitir que _sí_ eres mi cita; y no quejarte de los arreglos románticos que Angelo ponga.

-Es un trato, entonces.-estrecharon las manos, sellando el acuerdo. Luego Sherlock se sentó en el reposabrazos del sillón de John, para ver lo que tanto interesaba a su compañero.

_**Teoría de las Inteligencias Múltiples:**_

_¿Cuales tienes tú?_

_Inteligencia lingüística_

_Inteligencia lógica-matemática_

_Inteligencia espacial_

_Inteligencia musical_

_Inteligencia corporal cinestésica_

_Inteligencia naturalista_

_Inteligencia intrapersonal_

_Inteligencia interpersonal_

-Creo que después de leer esto, ambos estamos de acuerdo en que yo tengo _todas_ las inteligencias que este señor, sea quien sea, ha 'descubierto'. Así que estate listo en una hora, porque iremos…

-¿En serio? Porque yo creo que te falta la inteligencia interpersonal. Admítelo, Sherlock, tú no tienes ni un gramo de empatía, y no te llevas bien con todos.

-Pero puedo ver las relaciones entre las personas e identificar los problemas que estas tienen…

-Sherlock, tu _lees_ a las personas. Los que tienen inteligencia interpersonal lo _sienten_. Además ¿alguna vez te has interesado en resolver el problema de alguien porque te interesas en esa persona?-la mirada del moreno decía claramente un NO.

-¡Pero la gente me respeta!

-Se burlan de ti a tus espaldas.

-Confían en mí.

-Nop, te obedecen porque tienen miedo a lo que tú puedas averiguar (y decirle a otros) de ellos.

-Pero…pero…

- Déjalo, Sherlock… _yo_ gano esta vez.- Y John, con una sonrisa radiante en la cara y su laptop en la mano, se dirigió a su cuarto.

….

Varias horas después, cuando toda la ciudad estaba recubierta por el manto de la noche; un detective consultor se deslizaba con extremo sigilo, en la recámara de su compañero de piso. Y luego entre sus sábanas.

-¿Qué pasa, Sherlock?- el ex-militar siempre tuvo un sueño ligero, que se acentúa cuando unos ojos verdes/celestes/grises lo miran.

-Tú… ¿De verdad crees todo eso de mi? ¿Crees que soy tan frío como un sociópata tiene que ser?

John solo sonrió y lo apretó entre sus brazos, calentándolos a ambos.

-No, solo creo que eliges con quién mostrar tus emociones…Y me siento honrado de ser yo la única persona a la que le permites verlos y _sentirlos._

El moreno sonrió también y plantó un beso en el pecho del doctor, justo arriba del corazón; para acomodarse en ese pecho cálido y finalmente, dormir.

…...

….

….

**Bueno! Esta es mi contribución a este maravilloso reto…**

**Espero que les guste!**

**Bessotess**

**Breyito-Black-Lupin**

_**¿Reviews?^w^**_


End file.
